


【伞橙叶】三人游

by sunflower0529



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán, 叶修 - Fandom
Genre: 双性, 叶受only
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower0529/pseuds/sunflower0529
Summary: 修修双性，苏沐橙性转注意。





	【伞橙叶】三人游

嘉世给苏沐橙的宿舍很大也很舒适，只是格外冷清，在叶修离开嘉世后尤甚。苏沐橙最近总是梦见以前还没有嘉世的时候，他和叶修还有哥哥住在原来那间小破屋的时光，他恨不得到对面网吧和叶修一起住在他那个小杂物间，叶修，叶修，念着这个折磨人的名字逐渐迷迷糊糊地陷入梦境。

“啊啊！沐秋，慢一点，太深了……嗯啊！”叶修被苏沐秋压在桌子激烈地肏干着，洁白巨大的双乳被桌子挤压变形。苏沐秋双手紧紧地掐着叶修的细腰，粗大涨红的性器在叶修花穴里进进出出，叶修腿间一片泥泞，腿上胸前全是乳白色的液体，有不少已经干涸在身上形成精斑了。

苏沐橙刚进门就听见叶修的浪叫，他的下身立刻也起了反应。今天活动课老师请假，最后两节课不上就提前回来了。

这是苏沐橙快十五岁的时候，因为贫穷他们住在一间屋里，一个不大房间里就放了一张桌子，一个衣柜，两张床，中间扯了个帘子。不知道有多少个夜晚，苏沐秋和叶修半夜趁苏沐橙睡着了在被窝里颠鸾倒凤，而殊不知，进入青春期的苏沐橙经常平静地躺在隔壁的小床上，双眼看着天花板，听着一旁压抑的呻吟，双手在被窝里动作。

“咿呀！老公，子宫被老公肏得好爽，要到了要到了！”叶修捏着自己的胸，把乳尖在冰凉的桌面摩擦。叶修在性事上被苏沐秋教了不少浪荡淫靡的话，不是亲眼目睹很难相信平时那么干净清秀的人在床上是如此孟浪。

“嗯，我也快了。”苏沐秋从背后深深地吻住叶修，“骚穴要把老公的精液都吃进去。”  
“嗯嗯！老公的精液最好吃了！射给我！射到我的子宫里！”子宫里一股热流浇灌在苏沐秋的龟头上，爽得苏沐秋喘了口气，“老婆的骚子宫真美！给我生孩子好不好？老公这就给你！”

热烫的精液再一次冲刷了娇弱的子宫内壁，很快填满了狭小的子宫。  
“唔嗯……生，给老公生孩子……里面被精液填满了……”

漫长的射精结束后，叶修无力地趴在桌子上休息，不少白浊的液体从花穴流出，又顺着大腿流了下来。苏沐秋把叶修放到床上，一转身就看到了苏沐橙站在门口看着他们。

“……沐橙，你怎么回来了？怎么都不说一声。”苏沐秋有些尴尬道。

“哥哥，你和叶修在做什么？”苏沐橙质问。

“小孩子不要管，你出去会儿，我收拾收拾你再进来。”苏沐秋对苏沐橙的质问有点不悦，他一直感觉沐橙最近有点怪怪的。

“哥，可是我下面好难受。”苏沐橙难为情地用手绞着衣角，“我下面起来了，怎么办啊？”

“……”苏沐秋看着苏沐橙，沉默半晌，道，“不用装了，我知道你想要什么。你是我唯一的弟弟，我会我把我所有的东西给你，但是叶修是我唯一的爱人。”

“沐橙，你过来。”叶修对目前的局势也感到尴尬，“这次是你哥和我不好，考虑不周，但是我和你哥在一起你是知道的，以后我们会注意的。”

眼见苏沐橙拨浪鼓似的迅速摇了摇头，叶修无奈道：“叶修哥哥帮你弄出来好不好？”

苏沐秋皱眉，叶修已经坐起身来，赤裸的身体到处都是红红紫紫的牙印和吻痕，以及黏腻的汗水，白浊的液体。苏沐橙听话地坐到床边，叶修已经把手伸进他的裤子里。

叶修的手素白如玉，骨节修长分明，平时摆弄键盘鼠标的手给别人弄起来毫不费力，只是这技巧……八成来自苏沐秋的言传身教。苏沐橙看着那双细白如磁的手在他涨红的性器上来回摩挲转动，不由入神。

“呵呵，平时没留意，你这孩子没想到这玩意儿都长得这么大了。”叶修性事后一脸餍足的神态，苏沐橙莫名地想到了一个词“狐狸精”。

对，叶修就像是个狐狸精，靠男人的阳精为生，勾引男人，就像现在叶修对自己做的一样。

“怎么？不舒服吗，沐橙？”叶修看他面色不善，“你躺下，把裤子脱下来，今天叶修哥哥让你舒服舒服。”

苏沐橙一愣，没想到叶修这么放得开。苏沐秋在旁边顿时炸毛了：“叶修你什么意思？他可是我弟弟。”

“你也知道是你弟弟，没事的，就这一次。”叶修白了苏沐秋一眼。

苏沐橙早就从善如流地照叶修的话做了，乖乖地躺在床上等叶修对他做什么，实际上他紧张期待得心跳如鼓。十五岁少年的器物直挺挺地站立着，分外精神，浅色的性器因为还未真正使用过显得有些稚嫩，形状却已不小，足有一个手掌那么长，五六厘米粗。

叶修咋舌：“是不是你们苏家人这玩意儿都这么大？不到十五就已经长这么大了。”

苏沐橙那时还年幼，面上不由得有些骄矜之色。苏沐秋脸黑道：“我的比沐橙这乳臭未干的小孩大多了，你老公有多大你不知道？”

叶修跪坐在苏沐橙身上，一手费力地支撑在床上，一手扶着苏沐橙的阴茎对准自己的花穴，慢吞吞地吃了进去。

刚进去一个龟头，因为长时间性爱有些疼痛的花唇就受不了了，叶修忍着痛慢慢把苏沐橙的性器全部吞了进去。

整个过程苏沐橙直愣愣地盯着叶修的花穴把自己的肉棒吃进去，忍得他眼睛都红了，他恨不得掐住叶修的腰一下子顶进去，但是他要忍，他要看叶修主动吃他的肉棒。

“啊！又被大肉棒填满了！”坐下去后苏沐橙的肉棒直抵着叶修的子宫口，苏沐秋射在里面的精液大股地流了出来，浇到苏沐橙的阴茎上，柔嫩的宫口乖巧地含住龟头，讨好着大肉棒。叶修发出满足的喟叹，还不忘问苏沐橙：“沐橙，你舒服吗？有没有比刚才用手弄舒服？”

舒服，岂止是舒服，我简直想就把你这么钉在我的肉棒上一辈子不起来。苏沐橙暗暗地想。“叶修哥哥，我感觉好奇怪啊，我的肉棒被吸的痒痒的。”张口却是乖巧的回答，一副等待叶修垂怜的样子。

“叶修哥哥动一动就不痒了。”叶修双手撑在苏沐橙的胸口，满是吻痕齿痕和精液的双乳随着上下抽动来回摇晃，晃得苏沐橙眼前全是叶修这双大奶子。同时肉棒被紧致的花穴贪婪地吮吸着，时不时顶到宫口，刺激着马眼流出前列腺液。

苏沐橙有些意乱情迷，看着淫荡的叶修骑在自己身上主动用花穴吞吐肉棒，这一幕是真实的吗，自己一直以来的愿望竟然梦想成真了。他侧眼一看身边有些薄怒的哥哥，恍然回神。这是真的，他的肉棒正在肏干着叶修的子宫，两人交合处全是叶修发的淫水，把床单都浇透了。

“叶修哥哥，我肉棒还是好痒，叶修哥哥休息下，我来插叶修哥哥好不好？”说罢完全不给叶修考虑的时间，双手握住叶修巨大的摇晃的乳房，下身激烈快速地向上耸动，次次顶到子宫腔内。

“咿呀！沐橙，太快了！哥哥还没准备好呢。”叶修被顶的东倒西歪，不一会儿就趴进苏沐橙怀里，嗫喏着无意识地撒娇：“沐橙你怎么这么猛啊，哥哥都快被插得受不了了。”

一旁的苏沐秋终于忍不下去了，上床握住叶修的窄腰就把再次硬起来的性器插入到后穴里。  
“啊啊啊，后面也被大肉棒插进来了！”叶修浪叫道。

苏沐秋的抽插明显更有技巧，九浅一深地顶着叶修的敏感点，刺激得叶修各种在床上的淫言浪语都出来了，听得苏沐橙面红耳赤更加兴奋。

很快苏沐橙就射到了花穴里，他有点羞恼，虽然是第一次，但是他以为自己可以撑更久的……  
叶修一看他表情就知道他在想什么，轻笑道：“沐橙，第一次这么厉害已经很了不起了。”

苏沐橙幽怨地看了他一眼，咬住他的乳头，啧啧有声地吮吸了起来，肉棒射精结束后却没有抽出来，还待在叶修的花穴里。

苏沐秋揉捏着叶修的另一个乳房，叶修咿咿呀呀地叫着，不一会儿叶修就感觉到花穴里的物件又硬了起来，在湿滑的花穴里再度抽动起来，在他的子宫里来回作孽。

“叶修，我和沐橙谁干得你更爽？”叶修眯着眼喘息，他从未想到前后夹击的快感竟如此激烈。

几乎是在床事上下意识地讨好苏沐秋，当即答道：“老公的肉棒肏得爽！肏得骚穴都发大水了！”

苏沐橙闻言不悦地重重顶了下他的子宫，叶修随即声音深处传来呜咽的一声，只好答道：“沐橙也厉害，第一次肏人就把我肏得爽死了！”

“到底谁厉害？谁的大肉棒肏得你更爽？”苏沐秋舔掉叶修眼角的眼泪，咬他的肩膀。

“呜呜呜……”叶修感觉委屈极了，前列腺和子宫同时被两根大肉棒顶着无声地威胁着他，“我……我不知道……呜呜呜……”

叶修感觉下体都快失去知觉了，这俩人才一副恋恋不舍的样子射了出来，都深深地射进小穴的深处，被强烈内射的刺激让叶修前面想再次射精，但是被玩弄一下午早已没什么东西好射，弄的有些痛。两人把性器抽出来的时候，一前一后都流出大量的精液，在叶修股间大腿上蔓延开来。

 

“呼……”苏沐橙恍然醒来，这类荒唐的性事并不只叶修所说的一次，在那个小房间里之后有许多次三人荒唐的交合。从梦中醒来缓了一会儿，才察觉到腿间一片黏腻，内裤上沾满了精液。他眼前似乎还有叶修的那对双乳来回摇晃，白得晃眼。“叶修……叶修……”


End file.
